


heat conservation

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <b><a href="http://telesilla.livejournal.com/530413.html">International Blanket Fort Day</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat conservation

John knew that Rodney was exhausted. It was day three of Atlantis inexplicably making every room cold enough to see your breath, and John was pretty tired himself; they'd relocated almost everyone to the mainland until the problem was solved. But Rodney hadn't stopped working for more than a couple of brief naps, and the frustration was winding him up so tight that Ronon had finally dragged him bodily away from the control room.

Still, he wasn't expecting Rodney to snap _completely_. It seemed like the only explanation for why he'd suddenly yelled at the ceiling, "Right! Just remember that you drove me to it, you bitch!" before storming across the room to yank all the cushions off the couches.

John pushed up on an elbow, trading quick frowns with Teyla. "Uh... Rodney? What are--"

"You can shut up too," Rodney announced over his shoulder. "It's freezing and I don't want to hear one more crack about how Canadians should love the cold. You won't let me keep working until it's fixed, then _fine_ , but I'm not letting this fucking city give me pneumonia in my sleep. Get up and help me."

"With what?" Ronon asked curiously. He and Teyla were already sliding out of bed, leaving John to stare in bewilderment until a cushion hit him in the face.

"Get _up_ ," Rodney barked at him, and then to Ronon: "With something a hell of a lot better than a cold bed, that's what. Go get the cushions from the lounge. Blankets from the supply closet, as many as you can carry. And bedspreads--come on, people, it isn't getting any warmer in here!"

.

He was still wondering if maybe Rodney had snapped for real, because creative people were supposed to have creative breakdowns. He couldn't deny that it was a really awesome blanket fort, though.

Rodney built it almost disturbingly fast, using the back of one couch and all six of their kitchen chairs for the structure, layering mattress pads and blankets on the floor, stacking double-cushioned walls, covering the whole thing with three layers of bedspreads. "There," he said, and regarded it with grim satisfaction for a few seconds before he snapped his fingers at the rest of them. "All right, pillows, and get in there."

Early in the construction process Teyla had given John the particular eyebrow that meant _Stop teasing him_ , so he'd quit asking about passwords or the chance for stuffed animal mascots. And Rodney's intensity was a little bit scary by itself, so he didn't say a word, just grabbed his favorite pillow and crawled after Ronon.

"This is kind of cool," Ronon said. John could barely see him against the other cushion wall but it sounded like he was grinning.

John couldn't resist grinning himself as Teyla joined them. "Welcome to our lair," he said in a mock growl, pulling her down beside him, and Teyla laughed and hit him with her pillow.

"No _wrestling_ in the fort." Rodney was crawling inside last, pushing his pillow and more blankets ahead of him. "You knock it down and you're fixing the damage. Move over--Ronon, you can survive without being in the middle, I'm freezing and you're the biggest heat source. Don't you scowl at me, dammit. Here... no, the green blanket is _mine_ , don't even think about it--"

After some twisting and rearranging and mild disputes over elbow placement, everyone got settled. Teyla was pressed so close that he could feel her breathing, Rodney just as close on her other side, and Ronon's arm lay comfortably over both of them with his hand resting on John's side.

They didn't usually sleep so close. The big bed made for natural sprawling. John liked this, though. He liked a lot, and the air felt warmer already.

"Rodney," he called softly. "Good idea."

"Yes, wonderful, all of my ideas are good," Rodney said, his voice muffled against Teyla and still irritable, but John thought he sounded less tense. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"Shutting up," John whispered, still grinning faintly, and a few minutes later they were all sound asleep in the fort.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the Livejournal **team_sga** community on 03 March 2007.


End file.
